This invention relates generally to plumbing systems and, in particular, to a water monitoring system that closes off the supply line and performs other functions in the event a flow occurs longer than a predetermined period of time.
It is important to prevent water damage in plumbing systems, which are often caused by leaks that occur in the system. Particularly in the absence of occupants, if such leaks are not detected early enough extensive damage may occur.
There are a variety of water flow control systems which shut off automatically in the event of any leakage. But existing systems of this kind tend to be extremely complex, costly, and difficult to install.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a simple water monitoring and control system adapted for use with residential and commercial building water systems. Ideally such a system would provide notice of all water flow, both intentional and unintentional, and keeps unintentional flow to a minimum, thereby reducing damage to the structure supplied by the system.
This invention improves upon the existing art by providing a water monitoring and control system capable of protecting both homes and businesses. Among other operations, the system automatically shuts off the water supply after a predetermined period of time, whether the flow is intentional or unintentional, thereby preventing damage from leaks and other malfunctions.
The system also gives an indication of all water flow ranging from normal usage to leakage of a few drops and large flow, as would typically occur due to a break in the plumbing system. The system is easily bypassed in the event of power outages.
In terms of hardware, the main components of the system include a normally closed water shut-off valve, preferably solenoid-operated. A pressure-responsive switch senses changes in water pressure and sends a signal in the event of a pressure drop, and a timer is provided to start a timing cycle when there is a demand for water, either intentional or unintentional, and shut-off the flow after a predetermined period of time selected by the user. The system also preferably incorporates a water demand indicator used to visually indicate water usage in the system, again, whether it is intentional or unintentional.